Void of Life and Love
by SassenachStarbuck
Summary: Draco doesn't think he deserves to be with the purest Witch of them all. Follow him on Valentine's Day date that will go down in history.


**Story Title: Void of Life and Love**

 **School: Ilvermorny**

 **Theme: Lumos**

 **Prompt: (Main) Valentines Day [Event], (Second) "You're my very own prince charming," she said. [Speech]**

 **Year: Three**

 **Word Count:1514**

 **A/N: Hey I'm back in a new competition, make sure to leave a review if you can.**

Hermione was practically dragging Draco down the main road in Hogsmeade. A look of sheer determination on her face. His cheeks tinging pink in embarrassment. The biting cold nipping around his ears and face, making the high pink tones on his face remained hidden.

The year following the war had been a difficult, and crazy one, but no one could have predicted the power couple that had emerged as a result, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. As far as the student population of Hogwarts were concerned, Hermione and Malfoy were less stressed versions of their previous selves. They had almost been inseparable since Halloween, so their natural progression of becoming an official couple didn't even make heads turn.

Everyone had just assumed that apologies were given, and people were forgiven, and they had moved on. This had in fact been the message that the Golden Trio had been trying to convey in their actions, and to the general public in the months following the fall of Lord Voldemort.

Cold wind ripped her Gryffindor scarf from where it was loosely tied around her neck, and Draco snatched it from the air before it could be carried away. He was still trailing behind, their destination making knots form in his stomach. His body and mind were riddled with anxiety, but on the outside, he was cool and collected like the Malfoy he was raised to be. It was the first Hogsmeade weekend of the new term, and it just so happened to coincide with Valentine's Day.

An utterly useless holiday, one of the few things he and Hermione had agreed upon. Despite their common agreement that it was a holiday made to show others how much you love your significant other rather than actually showing your better half appreciation. You should be showing them every day, yet here they both were, bristling along the high road of Hogsmeade rather than curled up reading a good book before the fire in the Heads Dorm, where Hermione resided.

However, it had become painfully obvious that Hermione wanted to show the world their relationship. Hence the _very_ public outing on a completely frivolous holiday. Something that was wholly unnecessary and just a general waste of time. Draco had been telling Hermione for months since the Halloween feast to be exact that he was not good for her, and that the darkness that surrounded him and his family would ruin the light that represented everything she embodied. People were mean and nasty and they should enjoy the time they have uninterrupted together while it lasted.

None of that phased her in the slightest. It didn't even put a damper on her plan of enlightenment. Draco's dark passenger constantly riding the train of his subconscious, no matter how much warmth he felt when he watched her smile so bright that her teeth shone in the winter sun. He felt lost, and adrift.

Once they reached the tea shop that had been their destination, Draco gingerly placed her scarf about her shoulders. Dropping his hands back to his sides awkwardly after. They stood, hands barely brushing down by their sides while waiting outside Madam Puddifoot's tea shop. She looked up at him, grabbing his hand and entwining their fingers, giving one last pull over the threshold into the tea shop.

Once his eyes adjusted inside the shop, they flit from one thing to another, faded lace seemed to be draped across every available surface, in various disgusting shades of lavender and pink. Golden cherubs were lazily floating above most of the tables. Draco had to physically swallow bile at the sudden appearance of confetti falling down into his hair. He couldn't lose his calm in public over his hair. It was unbecoming, but a man had to have pride in his appearance.

He tightened his grip on Hermione's hand while he shook off the offending pink papers. When he looked up, Hermione had her hand in front of her mouth in a poorly disguised attempt at hiding her giggles.

He whispered with a smirk as he leaned into her ear, "No giggling, Miss Granger, it's not proper," Brushing an errant curl back behind her ear as he righted himself.

When he lifted his head back up, he could see the worry take over her features. "I'm sorry for this purely mental idea, Draco, let's leave. There are entirely too many people in this tiny shop, and I've messed up your hair. I know how you love your hair to look just so. So let's just go." Hermione rambled as she attempted to grab his hand again and drag him right back out of the shop. He didn't really understand women sometimes. He stood rigidly, and she tried to pull him but he didn't budge, her petite frame bouncing right back into Draco's lithe one.

Bending down to her ear once more, "Hermione, we are finding a table, I'm going to go along with this _light_ show, the world needs to know that Draco Malfoy deserves to be with Hermione Granger, and he is not something to be ashamed of. You have been right all along. So let's have a cuppa, yeah?"

Throughout most of his impromptu speech, he kept his eyes downcast, only looking up to ask the last question. Tears had gathered in her eyes, and she nodded her head in agreement, and soon they were led to a table near the window but off to the side of the shop. He was thankful there were less fat cherubs in this general direction.

Moments after being seated, a tea service magically arrived in front of them. It carried the Madam's signature Valentines tea blend. It was awkward for both of them for a couple more minutes. While they both sat there, preparing and sipping their teas, having no idea what to actually have a conversation about. Draco was about to tell her more of the dark manifestations he had been accumulating inside when she cleared her throat to speak.

"Draco, I don't know how to tell you what you coming here with me means. I know that you struggle to let others see what I see. I do listen to you, I know that a lot of people are going to say loads of nasty things about the pair of us. However, I know what I feel in my heart, and I know what I feel when I'm with you. You're my very own prince charming."

I sat there for a moment, my mind in shock, did she really believe that I was to be compared with royalty like in those muggle children's tales? She was my everything, the only light in my life. She was my tether as I washed out to sea. The one beacon that I clung to every day when I woke up. Without her, my entire existence stayed shrouded in darkness void of love and light.

When I could find focus again, Hermione was staring at me in shock, her mouth hanging open so far, she could have been trying to catch lacewing flies.

"Do you really believe all those things?" she whispered across the table, shakily placing her teacup back down on its saucer.

What things? Did I say those things out loud? Oh Merlin, how much did she hear? Panic and fear crawled up my spine and paralyzed my back with an ice cold stiffness.

After taking a deep breath, I look into her eyes and tell her with as much conviction that I could gather. "Yes, I mean all those things. You are the reason I wake in the morning, You make me want to be a better man, you make me want to leave the darkness behind. I don't know what I would do without you in my life. I can't wait to graduate Hogwarts, and start a life with you if you are willing?"

Many moments passed with another word before either of us could breathe properly. Although I felt close to passing out, I knew that I had to give her time to process everything I spewed at her.

I can't actually believe that I just practically proposed to Hermione Granger on Valentine's Day in Hogsmeade of all places, in the middle of a teenage tea shop. I couldn't bring myself to make eye contact again, after my confession of sorts.

 **Later That Night...**

The Evening Prophet was delivered to about half of the students and staff during dinner that night. Draco couldn't stop his half smile and smirk, every time he peered at the front cover. She did say that she wanted to share their love with the world. Share it with the world they did. A picture of Draco seductively whispering in her ear from when they first arrived at Madam Puddifoot's. The headline bright and bold: **Golden Girl Lights Up Reformed Death Eater**. He could forgive the Death Eater part when they at least got one thing right. She did light up his life, and apparently would continue to do so for many Valentine's Days to come.


End file.
